hellarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmen Seravisa
Human name: Desmen Seravisa Gender: Male Physical age: 24 Sexual orientation: asexual 'Love interest': none (Sam at the end of his life) Cause of death: killing himself by stabbing himself in the heart Physical Appeance about 6'4", pure black hair, green eyes (blue when angel and red when demon) has a pentagram on his left hand and a holy cross on his right one, can vary in appreance as demon and will grow a pair of pure white angel wings when he is in archangel mode and black demon wings when he is in archdemon mode. Personality and Abilities Desmen (sometime refered to as "the Demon Hunter") is what is know as a nephilim, a half demon and half angel (not the giant), and has the powers of godly life force, known as arua. His main propose in life is to hunt and kill the damned on Earth, for this he has the Katana sword called "The Aura Blade" a long sword that can not be broken or dullened, and a set of steel claws called "Demon Claws"(along with other weapons). When in battle the demon hunter can change into different forms, which are listed here: Demon Hunter mode, Angel mode, Archangel mode, Demon mode, Archdemon mode. in the Hell Archives, it is said that the archdemon, Zalgo is to rebel against Asmudas himself and destroy the human world, though it also says that there is a small chance that a nephilim is to kill him, but killing Zalgo would kill Desmen in the process, which brings us to the next thing about him, his weakness. Though Desmen cannot die through illness, age, or brain damages, but he still can bleed out, die by decapitation, having his heart impaled, and if a huge amount of power leaves his body at once, it will destroy his soul, killing him, he also has no emotion and cannot be attached to someone for too long without some sort of reason in particular. Other than his angel and demon forms, he has three others that go beyond that. The first is "archnephilim", where his wings are that of an angel and demons' the right one being angel and the left one being demon, when his is in this form his left arm changes to what it is like in his archdemon for, and he wielded the "zalgo's bane" but unlike when he is in his angel form, the blade is corrupted and is covered with the shadowy darkness that his arm is made of. The next phase is "Shinigami" where his wings look like angel wings, but are as black as mid-night, along with this wields a scythe that is about seven feet long with a four foot long blade, in this form, he has no partcular weakness to demonic or holyness. Finally, his final form "Saigo no hakobi-te" in this form his wings are made of sort of metal like materal that can break away into individual, razor sharp feathers, his wings also provide an amazing defence, in this form he weilds a rather unique weapon, the best way to describe it is as a circular weapon, with two scythe shapped blades across from eachother, one of them is inverted color of the other, and then many smaller blade, each one facing the oppisite way as the one before it, when activated these blades spin on the circular handle at around five thousand RPM. if charged to a certain point, this weapon will produce a a birght red beam, the color of hot steel. Desmen died at the age of almost seven hundred, for most of his life he was void of emotion it wasn't till the last four minutes of his life that he finally got it, which in that short amount of time he realized what Fourtuna had done, he then killed himself, stabbing his own heart, but once reminded of Samatonliana after seeing her as she hurried to him, he fell in love with her, but it was too late at that point, he was to die, leaving his sister in the care of Samatonliana Facts and Trivia * Enjoys salty food, except anything with butter for some reason. * Though he was artificially made, he still has spiritual parents, which would be Angelica and Lucifer '' * ''though technically he was never supposed to have an opinion on anything, it was clear that he had a distaste for Zalgo even after the rebellion, to this day it is not certain why. * Though he wasn't supposed to interact with his sister in the first place the two seemed fairly close despite Desmen lacking the mere understanding of family. Quotes (To Zalgo) "Honestly I do not care for this world on the surface, for my orders are clear, I will have you dead" '' (To Samatonliana) ''"I do not understand why I do what I do, though maybe one day I will have my own motives, but until then I am must do what I can for God... its not like I have a choice"Category:Nephilims